


Cabin Fever

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [78]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth)Prompt: Cabin Fever
Series: My Drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 1





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Weekly (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: Cabin Fever

Casey sighed deeply, staring out of the window. Snow, wherever his eyes fell, and the weather forecast told, that it would get even worse. No chance that he would be able to leave the house tonight.

„I know you have had other plans for the weekend.“ His mom stepped into his room, balancing a tray in her hands. „But why don't you try to relax a bit? Have a hot cacao. I've also added some of your favorite chocolate cookies; maybe this can help against cabin fever.“

He smiled weakly. „Thanks, mom. You are the best.“

„I hope so.“ Mrs. Connor eyed him thoughtfully. „So, when will you tell us about Zeke?“

The cookie dropped back onto the plate. „What?“

She noticed the shock in his eyes and couldn't hide her smile.. „The guy you wanted to meet tonight. Zeke is his name, isn't it?“

„You...,“ Casey stuttered, „you know?“

„We know for a while already that something is going on. You've changed.“

„No, I don't!“

„Yes, you do. For the better. Seems as if Zeke is good for you. Why don't you call him? I know, it's not the same, but the best you can have at the moment.“


End file.
